1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer tool having a case member including a head cap rotatable between a close position where a transfer surface side of a transfer head is covered and an open position where a surface of the head cap is opposed to or abuts against a case member body.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a transfer tool in which a transfer tape supplied from a supply reel rotatable around a spindle is wound around a winding reel through a transfer head rotatable, a structure having a head cap capable of covering the transfer head at a refill which holds the supply reel, the transfer head and the winding reel is used widely. In the transfer tool having such a structure, s standing plate which is opposed to a side plate of the transfer head is provided on each of both end edges of the head cap in its widthwise direction, and a holding mechanism is provided between the standing plate and the side plate such that the head cap can be held in a close position (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-54190 for example).
To reduce the amount of waste when the refill is to be disposed, it is conceived to provide the head cap on the side of the case member. However, when the structure of the head cap described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-54190 is employed, the head and the standing plate of the head cap interfere with each other when a refill is mounted in a state where the head cap is disposed on the side of the close position, it is necessary to retract the head cap toward the open position when the mounting operation of the refill is carried out, and there is a problem that some people feel it troublesome to mount the refill.